


Pétalas caídas

by HinaVioletto



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Missing someone you love, Post-mortem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaVioletto/pseuds/HinaVioletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giglio ainda visitava o jardim da mansão apenas para olhar os narcisos que tinham sido plantados pela pessoa mais apaixonante que ele já tinha conhecido, e de quem ele sempre sentiria falta, mesmo que as pétalas de cada flor do jardim caísse com o efeito do inverno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pétalas caídas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Charter Af Døden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163446) by [KaoriMori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori). 



> eu sei que te devia um presente de natal e eu tentei fazer, mas no fim eu não consegui fazer nada que parecesse bom o bastante e deletei tudo. eu quase tinha desistido de dar alguma coisa a vc, mas eu achei que seria mt injusto pq você me deu um presente tão completo e lindo, e você sempre tem paciência comigo e está do meu lado, você até gosta do jeito horrível que eu escrevo!! então eu me esforcei hoje pra tentar fazer isso pra você, como um agradecimento por tudo. Por me aturar, por jogar comigo, por deixar que meus bebês fossem os parceiros dos teus... por todas as palavras de carinho, pelo cuidado, por tudo. muito obrigada Kaori Morinaga!

Mil anos não matariam a dor de alguém que sente que perdeu a sua alma gêmea, eu compreendo isso muito bem. Enquanto atravesso o jardim que cerca a mansão, oculto por minha capa negra que simboliza tão bem o tipo de criatura que sou e ao mesmo tempo reflete meu estado de espírito, eu sinto como as lágrimas salgadas molham o meu rosto enquanto penso nele.

Meu precioso Narcissius. Já faz alguns anos desde que você se foi, mas não deixei de pensar em você um dia sequer. Sinto falta do calor do seu corpo, do seu lindo sorriso, do jeito que as suas bochechas ficavam escarlate quando eu o provocava... Sinto falta do sabor do seu beijo, de como suas unhas arranhavam as minhas costas quando fazíamos amor. Sinto falta de cada pedacinho de você e isso dói. O único motivo para que eu não mergulhe na depressão dessa perda é saber que você não gostaria de me ver nesse estado.

Por isso durante o dia, quando me escondo nas sombras da mansão, eu tento agir como antigamente. Sorrir, ser cordial, distribuir as ordens que esperam de mim... Mas com o manto da noite sempre vem essa imensa saudade que sinto de você. Principalmente quando me recolho. É como se seu cheiro ainda estivesse grudado na minha cama, mesmo que eu saiba que não está mais lá. Acho que sem você essa cama sempre vai parecer tristemente vazia... Acho que até Nino concorda comigo.

Paro diante dos narcisos que você plantou no jardim. Existem mais de mil flores plantadas nesse jardim, cada um sendo a marca de uma pessoa que passou por aqui, alguém que deu a vida por essa família... Mas só com os seus narcisos eu percebi quão profundo é isso, como é o peso de passar pelas marcas de tantas vidas perdidas. Um jardim regado com sangue.

Seus narcisos costumavam me fazer sorrir. Às vezes eu arriscava espiar pela janela pra tentar vê-lo plantando, durante o dia. Era a única coisa que me fazia chegar perto da janela, mesmo que só por um minuto. Eu achava a sua dedicação algo tão bonito... Sempre me fazia sorrir, me aquecia por dentro. Era um sentimento bom.

Ajoelho no chão em frente às flores e baixo a cabeça, mantendo meu silêncio por alguns minutos. Eu não rezo, eu não acredito em algum tipo de Deus, não depois de tudo o que eu já vi nesse mundo, e meu único motivo para acreditar que existe algo depois dessa vida é o fato de conhecer alguém que foi ao inferno seis vezes. Há algum lugar do outro lado dessa cortina nebulosa que seja bom? Deve existir um lugar assim... Talvez um grande campo florido, com ninfas tocando música e rindo. Um lugar que combina com você. Algo como os Campos Elíseos em que os gregos acreditavam.

Pensar isso às vezes me serve de consolo. Eu fiz tudo o que podia para que sua vida não fosse triste, para que quando esse fim inevitável chegasse você tivesse boas recordações, e eu acho que você mereceu cada minuto de esforço. Os seus sorrisos faziam qualquer coisa valer à pena. 

Nesses anos sombrios após a sua morte as coisas continuaram agitadas na famiglia. Novos inimigos, o avanço das tecnologias para batalhas... Não há muito descanso. As responsabilidades continuam pesando nos meus ombros, mas às vezes agradeço a elas, porque assim eu posso me focar naqueles que eu tenho que proteger ao invés de me lamentar pela flor mais linda que morreu nesse jardim.

Meus primeiros fios de cabelo branco começaram a aparecer... Parece que, no final, eu vou envelhecer e morrer como qualquer ser humano. Talvez eu ainda tenha muitos anos pela frente, mas será que você pode me esperar? Quando as minhas pétalas caírem quero me unir a você uma vez mais. E se realmente voltarmos a esse mundo... Eu quero uma nova chance com você. Porque você não conquistou só o meu coração, mas a minha alma.

Eu não me importo com a forma que viermos depois. Eu não me importo se eu for um mero humano... Se for frágil. Se eu encontrá-lo você será a minha força, como sempre foi. Se impressionaria se soubesse realmente o que eu era capaz de fazer só por causa de um sorriso seu...

Meu Narcissius... Minha delicada flor amarela em um mundo cinzento. Eu sempre vou amar você. Não importa o que aconteça. As marcas que deixou na minha vida são grandes demais, impossíveis de apagar. E eu não quero que nada seja apagado. Eu prefiro a dor da sua falta do que o esquecimento. Você não merece ser esquecido por ninguém.

Agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho uma reunião importante com meu tutor... Parece que ele achou alguém para ocupar o cargo que era seu. Vai ser estranho ver outra pessoa usando aquele anel que ficava tão bonito na sua mão. Sou mesmo um tolo, não sou?

Eu espero que você me perdoe por isso. Eu não consigo evitar. 

Nos vemos amanhã a noite, minha bela flor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um agradecimento especial ao Erik Kaernk que me ajudou com apoio moral enquanto escrevia. ^^


End file.
